


Five Little Birds

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little bird sets the stage, and the others have to learn her steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Little Birds

She was a tough little scrapper, and came out of Ted 'Wildcat' Grant's gyms. A lot of the Families' muscle men met her the hard way, as she proved to herself, and them, she was just as tough as her mama had been.

They loved her fire, and they loved the 'nets.

`~`~`~`~`

Robin almost hated the trips down to the docks to get information. It wan't that he couldn't handle himself. It was the jeers that while he did have a nice pair of legs, they just weren't like 'Nets.

It took him two weeks to finally give up and ask Batman who 'Nets was. Batman just smirked, and told him to go ask Speedy.

`~`~`~`~`

The second boy to wear the bright colors had to earn the mooks' respect all over again. He didn't have the assets they appreciated. But his scrappiness won them over eventually, and he grinned to be compared to a founding Leaguer for how much he liked to fight.

`~`~`~`~`

When the Robin in pants showed up down in the harbor dives, he was resoundingly chased out, or shut out for information seeking.

Batman told him that it was the pants.

`~`~`~`~`

The bright and beautiful Robin with the loud lipstick and skirt...she got the mooks' attention pretty damn well.

She might not have quite the gams that 'Nets had, but boy she had all the fire.

`~`~`~`~`

They started talking to the little Robin when the colors went dark.

Wasn't a one of them that didn't know loss of some kind, after everything Gotham had suffered. Rumor even had it that 'Nets seemed to like this Robin a lot, that he might be family to her.

Just made it that much easier for the Family muscle men to watch out for the kid, in their own way.


End file.
